In The Arms Of The Devil
by AngelInTheDark19
Summary: It's been a year since the outbreak in kijuju,chris's normal life began, then an important mission will change their lives, Claire,Chris, together with Leon, are sent to investigate Laba,a hidden village somewhere in germany,finding The Redfield's worst nightmare Albert Wesker. Claire found out where she is... In The Arms Of The Devil... Will she loathe him more or love him?
1. Chapter 1: Submitting

**_Hello Guys! This is my second fic in fanfiction! :) I have a confession, most happenings in my fic are based on my dreams, when i woke up, i will grab my red notebook and jot it down, because if i wont, I will forget it after 5-10 minutes :) Here's In The Arms Of The Devil! Please enjoy!_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! All of them belongs to capcom!_

** Chapter 1: Submitting**

It's been a year since the outbreak in kijuju, Christopher Redfield's life returned to normal, he happily married Jill, they moved on their new house, and his little sister lives in a few blocks on a new apartment complex

No more umbrella, no uroboros and no Albert Wesker

Chris lazily stretched in his king size bed, thus, wakening the fragile beauty in his arms

"Good morning, beautiful..." he said and kissed jill's forehead, and ran his fingers on her soft mass of her brown long hair

"Good morning, honey" Jill said and kissed her husband, he returned it, thus, they engage in rounds of fiery kisses, then also rained her neck

"Chris!" Claire called from the kitchen

"Your sister is calling you, chris" Jill said, breaking the kiss

"You know, sometimes, i regret giving her the keys to the house, ok i'll come down, after i get through with you" he said, the continued to kiss her

"Okay, Chris! I'm coming to pull you down here!" Claire yelled and rushed to his brother's room

"Chris, claire is getting impatient, go greet your little sister" Jill said, she break free from his powerful arms, then he heads to the bathroom, thus, making him sigh, then his sister knocked the door violently, he chose to ignore her, while he's getting dressed with a fresh white T-shirt and sweat pants

"That's it! Christopher Redfield! if you don't want to open this door, i'll kick it open!" Claire shouted, she got back and rushed to the door, ready to kick it open, the chris opened

"Oh, jesus, Claire! for crying out loud!" He said, looking at her sister with a mad face, her usual ponytail are gone, her brunette hair is on her shoulders, and wearing a red tank top and black jeans

"Do you want to sleep forever huh?!" she said, putting her hands on her waist

"I cooked breakfast, call jill down, ok?" She added and returned to the kitchen

Chris walked to the room and informed jill, then he followed claire on the kitchen, the smell of delicious omelet and bacon filled his nose, he sat down on the dining chair, his head is starting to hurt, he gripped his forehead, and found his sister puts the mug in front of him, the freshly brewed coffee assaulted his senses, he began sipping his coffee, then he approached him

"Hang over?" she playfully asked him

_Yeah... a hang over of interruption,_ he said to himself, he choose to ignore her, then claire gave a 'Hmnp' then returned to the kitchen, she puts the food on the plate and sets in the dining table, she gets the finished coffees on the coffee maker, then poured on the larger mugs, then she set it also on the table, chris noticed that his sister, surprisingly drink her coffee black, he knew she dispises black coffee, and she drinks her coffee with a lot of creamer

"When did you like your coffee black, huh? Claire-bear?" Chris asked, still surprised

"Why? Do people don't change? She said, in a sarcastic tone, he frowned, as he finished putting the omelet on his bread

Serve you right, chris, for ignoring my question she said to herself and smiled

"Good morning, claire" Jill greeted, her damp, long brown hair is loose on her shoulders, her favorite mint perfume filled the room, she wears a sky blue tee and white pants, she joined the siblings

"Good morning to you too, jill" claire greeted back then smiled

"This Smell's good and delicious! Thank you for this claire!" Jill praised and began to eat, claire smile and ate in silence

"You do look good in your natural hair color than blonde" the younger redfield said to the mature woman

"Fuck wesker for that, and for toying with her" chris said, chewing the unfinished omelet on his mouth, and deadly silence occurs

"Now,now, wesker is dead for good! No one can survive that volcano, right?" Claire said, lightening the mood

"Yeah, no ones gonna blow another biohazard" chris said, then smiled to jill

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The phone rang, jill got up from her chair to answer it, then chris stopped her and answered the phone

"Redfield Residence" chris said in his natural voice

"Chris..." Leon said, like zombies rule the world

"What the heck is up with your voice, huh? Leon?"

"Chris... *sigh* another outbreak occured..."

"What in the name of?! Where?! how did it happen?!" Chris yelled at the phone, making jill and claire worried

"Please, chris, calm down..."

"How the hell will i calm down? Only one person can do this leon! Only one could! Chris yelled once again

"The president assigned us to go to laba, an hidden village on the lands of germany, the people are getting histerical, an information said that, people are somewhat possesed, their eyes are glowing bright red and they are really violent and they are infected by-"

"Uroboros..." chris finished and whispered on the phone

"Let's meet on the airport, the private chopper will get us there, please go now, i'll be waiting, later..." leon said and hang up the phone, he dropped the phone and faced the two, then sighed

"Who is it chris?" Claire asked, patting his right shoulder, to make him turn to her

"It's your old crush, the pretty boy, leon"

"What did he say? Did-" claire didn't finish, when her brother pulled her on the living room, away from jill

"What the heck, chris? What did leon exactly told you? why do you have to drag me here? is it something serious?" Claire asked to her brother, who is peeking to the kitchen, then he turned to her

"I don't want jill to hear this, this won't do any good to her"

"Just tell me chris!" she yelled and crushed her hand on his shoulder, chris looked at her oceanic eyes then sighed

"That boy told me that there's another outbreak, somewhere in germany, a small village, laba, me and leon are assigned to investigate the said village, and it's people are somewhat infected with uroboros, I don't want jill to hear this, remember that she has a trauma, wesker played her like a thing, that heartless bastard!" he can feel the grip on his shoulder lighten

"Promise me, claire, that you won't tell her, promise?" Chris said seriously, she just nod in response

The redfield siblings returned to the dining table, leaving jill puzzled

"Who is on the phone earlier, chris?" Jill asked him, he almost jumped, he can read on her eyes, how much she worries, he cooled off after he drank his coffee

"Leon, something at the office, don't worry it's no biggie, just another robery case"

"If you say so.." she said with a soft tone

Claire finished her breakfast first, she got up from her chair, and eyed chris to follow her on the porch, chris set down his mug and followed her. He approached her, finding that her eyes are glued on the two arguing two children, a little girl, whose hair is brown and he believed the older boy is her brother

"I want to go to the field trip! Why can 't you let me? I'm a big girl, carlos!" The little girl said

"No! I won't let you! It's far and dangerous! go in the house now,catherine!" Her brother yelled

"I hate you! Carlos!" The girl also yelled and ran straight home

Claire gave a faint smile, chris can picture them when they are younger, they used to fight with simple things, he brought his hand on her shoulder to get her attention

"Claire, what do you want to talk about?" He said, feeling a little nervous on what she would say, then claire sigh, feeling a little courageous

"Chris.. I want to go with you on this mission" she said, now he knows why he's feeling this way

"You know the answer for that, claire no, this mission is not walking in the park by all means, it's dangerous claire! And you should stay with jill and-"

"If you don't want me to go, I'll tell Jill, right now! Claire threaten, she grabbed the knob of the door, the chris pulled her arm

"Don't you dare! Claire!"

"I don't understand, chris, why do you always treat me like a child? I CAN take care of myself! And rockfort island is the proof of that!" Claire yelled, yanking off her arm from his brother's steel grip, then he sadly shook his head

"I cannot risk losing someone claire, I don't want to repeat the same mistake again" he confessed

Claire hugged him, she felt that chris hugged her tightly, chris has to understand, that she's not the little sister he knew, she's grown up, she have to do things that she want to do on her own accord

"How can we leave?" Claire asked breaking the hug

"We will meet at the airport, we will ride an private helicopter" chris explained

"Should i call rebecca to be with jill, while were not around? Claire suggested

"That would help a lot, feed her with lies, your good at that, anyway, be prepared after 10 minutes" he said then goes inside the house

Claire informed rebecca, she tell her some false information about the matter, she gave rebecca 20 bucks, feeling a little sorry for the girl, but she have to do this, claire came from her room and goes down on the living room, she's wearing a black t-shirt, with matching red leather jacket and black jeans, not oo long, chris joined her, he is wearing a camouflage jacket and brown pants, he tells to his wife that they have a meeting and he won't be able to come back quickly, they arrived at the porch, in the road, chris's red honda suv is waiting, claire entered the car first, leaving her brother and jill to have a moment

"When will you come back?" Jill said to her husband, rebecca is on the house looking at the window

"I'll call you, I promise" he said, then kissed her, after they say their goodbyes, chris joined claire and drove to the airport in no time, they entered the place, then a tall russian guard approached them

"Are you Chris Redfield" The russian said with a serious tone

"Yeah, where's leon?" He asked, looking around to find him

"My name is sari, it's a pleasure to meet the famous 'Redfield', he is waiting for your arrival, I was assigned to guide you, please come with me" he said then eyed the young lady with him

"Sari, she's my younger sister, Claire Redfield and she's going with me" chris said, sari smiled at her then nodded

They arrived at the place, he see leon, he is talking to a man wearing a suit, the private helicopter is waiting on his side he noticed the two, the approached them

"Chris, I'm glad that you are finally here, but, why claire is here?" Leon said and wondered

"She insisted to come, I don't want her to go, but..." chris said disappointly

"Well?" Leon pressed

"Nothing, forget about it"

Leon sigh and look at claire

"Aren't you glad to see me, leon?" Claire said and frowned

"It's not like that, this mission is dangerous, claire, leave this work to me and your brother" leon explained to her

"Sari, please escort claire to her apartment" leon ordered, sari nodded

"I'm not going home, leon! And you can't make me! I can take care of myself!" She yelled at him

"But, Claire I-" leon's words were cut, when chris puts his hand on his shoulder, looking at his eyes, it indicates that he has to stop, chris lets go of his shoulder

"We have to go now" leon said and cleared his throat

They hop on the helicpoter, they flew up in the sky, claire remembered when she and her brother few away from the rockfort island, there is him, his burning crimson eyes bore to her while the helicpoter is getting away, those unforgettable yeys keeps on haunting her in nigtmarish nights, even his black sunglasses can't hide it, those eyes belongs to one person... Albert Wesker

"Claire, claire! Are you alright?"Chris said, rocking her shoulder to come back from her spaced state

"Yeah, I'm alright..." claire assured her brother

At last, they landed on the forest, near the village, they got down, then chris handed claire a .45 Magnum, with other spare magazines, chris grabbed his shotgun and leon handled a standard handgun, they investigate the place, along the way, Claire smelled a foul odor and followed where it comes from, she found a dead wolf, it's head is seperated from where it belong, the body of the dead wolf are covered with worms, who is feasting on it's decaying flesh, another animal's body parts are seperated, only trailing a most disgusting sight, the lake looses it's cool color, it turned red piles and piles of dead bodies scattered, flowing lifelessly on any directions, black crows crowds the place, and black oily substance coated most of the bodies

"Chris! Leon! Come here!" Claire yelled to call the two man

"Holy shit!" Chris cursed looking at the pool of dead bodies, leon only tsked and rushed to the dead to investigate

"Most of them are infected with uroboros, but-" leon didnt finish when the surface of the rock beside the lake caught his eye, he rushed to it

"Leon, wait!" Chris yelled and they followed leon

"Look chris..." leon said pointing something on the rock

Chris's eyes widened when he reads the words on the wall

"It can't be!" Claire yelled, disbelieving

"WELCOME CHRIS AND CLAIRE REDFIELD! HOW NICE OF YOU TO COME AND VISIT, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR WELCOME GIFT! WELCOME ONCE AGAIN TO MY WORLD!" The words are blood painted, they know who did this

"Wesker!" Chris yelled

"How did he know that we were here?" Claire asked them

"That's wesker alright, he got his silly devices and satellites to track us" chris said, looking to the bloody wall once again

"Anyway, guys, we have to move on" leon said and followed the trail to the village

"Let's not be surprised on what lies ahead" chris said and followed the two

They arrived at the village, they covered at the bushes near the area, they spotted a woman, who is running away from someone, then she triped, prizing a left broken ankle

"Someone! Please help me! Please!" The woman pleaded for help, claire couln't bear to just watch, she rushed to the woman and helped her

"Please calm down, I will help you" Claire said to the girl

"They are after me! Those demons!" She screamed

"What?" Claire asked

In a flash, the angry growl of people are heared from their spot, a boy with red eyes spotted the two woman, he growled something, then hundreds of people like him rushed to them

"Shit! Those crazed majinis!" Chris cursed and shots the crowd, leon grabs his granade from his vest, then thrown on the creatures, crimsons splattered everywhere, then another rounds of majinis appeared

"Dammit! This never ends!" Leon said blowing the heads of the creatures

The motor of the chainsaws roared, two chainsaw majinis appeared, rushing to their location

"Do it get better than this?" Chris said firing at the new people to join the fun

Claire is firing at the majinis, then the woman she saved was held by one of the majinis, the creature puts something on her mouth, then she screamed in pure agony, claire fired at the creature and approached the woman

"Claire! Get away from her!" Chris yelled at her

"No! Chris! can you see that she's-" the woman chocked her, her mouth turned into tentacles

Chris blowed up the head of the woman, claire is still shocked from what happened

"Claire! Move!" He said, claire grabbed the gun from the ground and began shooting the approaching majinis

The laugh of someone roared through, the voice are coming from the roof of a big house, their attention fell to the person, his neatly combed blonde slick back hair, his crimson eyes glowing and his signature glasses belong to

"Wesker!" Chris yelled while snapping the head of a majini

"Hmmm... it's good to see you, chris!" Wesker said and jumped down on the ground

"Do you enjoy your gift's first course?" The tyrant said then smiled

"Yeah, thankyou for going through the trouble!" chris replied sarcastically

"I'm glad to hear that, I wouldn't want my guests feeling, unattended" wesker said, walking towards their direction, leon finds the chance to shoot wesker, he dodge the bullets in a lightning speed, he rushed to leon and twisted his right shoulder cruely, leon groaned in pain, the tyrant kicked him hard on the chest, leon felt his ribs got broken, he landed on the barrels and lost conciousness

"Leon!" Claire screamed

"Dammit! You still can't die! That volcano should have killed you!" Chris yelled at him

"You think that would kill me? You are simply understimating me chris! It's time for the second course" wesker said, then points in the sky, then the private helicopter came falling, crushing on a house, it exploded, making the nearby majinis blown up too

"Fuck you wesker! You always hurt people that is important to me! You never satisfy yourself with one!" Chris shouted, dodging the attack of the chainsaw majini, then shot it's head

"Do you know what satisfy me? To watch you suffer and lastly kill you, the third course, involves you, chris!" Wesker said and laugh, he choked him, lifting him up in the air, he slammed him to the wall, chris cough a lot of blood, then wesker brought his boot on his chest, possible to break all his ribs, chris yelled from the agonizing pain, the sweet tone of chris's suffering is very pleasant to the tyrant's ears

"Chris!" claire shouted, she ran away from the crowd of majinis and fired wesker on the back, wesker yank his boot off to chris and faced claire

"We meet again, Dear Heart" wesker said with a smooth tone, he walks slowly towards her, the majinis are going to attack her, then wesker raised his hand, indicating the infected should stop, they stopped, as he takes a step forward, claire takes a step backwards, he only tsked, when he see that she's ready to shoot him

"Do you really think that would kill me?" Wesker asked her sarcastically

"You bastard!" Claire shouted then began firing at wesker, he dodge them flawlessly, then he dashed to her, he gets the gun from her grasp, the gun hits the wall, by the strong impact, the gun falls into pieces, then he grabbed her arm, she is frightened by his deadly red eyes, they belong to a devil

"Claire..." chris called her, still squirming in pain

"Chris!" She said, yanking her arm off in wesker's steel grip

"The last course has come chris, and it's your sister..." wesker said, looking at chris in his helpless state

"Let her go! Wesker! She has nothing to do with this!"" chris yelled with all his might

Wesker held her face closely to him, she struggle from his grasp, but no to vail, they made eye contact, then he whispered something on her ear

"What have you done to me?"

Her eyes widened, when wesker kissed her on the lips passionately, she struggle but she can't outcome his solid grip, then something came to her mouth, he broke the kiss and smirked, he see claire is getting hysterical with the uroboros that is making way on her body, wesker held her

"Fuck you wesker! Argh! Curse my bad state" chris said, as he tries to stand up, then the tyrant laughs

"This is getting fun, chris!"

"I'll make you eat your words, you demon!"

"What? I'm sorry, i didn't hear you" wesker said playing deaf

"Okay chris, claire is going to be infected by minutes, I'll give you two choices, give claire to me and i'll let her live or let her die in your side" wesker said cooly

"Wesker! Let her go!" Chris said, finally stands on his feet

"Tick tok, tik tok"

Chris remembers the very last day, they were with their parents...

_"Chris, you have to take care of your sister, while were out, ok? no matter what happens, protect her, promise me..." Richard Redfield said to his 10 year old son, Chris Redfield_

_"Yes! I will protect her! whatever happens!" Chris said and smiled to his father, he brought his hand on the little boy's head and smiled back_

_"I know he would" Selina Redfield said to her husband and smiled to her son, she brought the young claire on the bed, who is sleeping peacefully_

_Their parents said goodbye to him, he never thought it's their last goodbye, when the news reached him, he dared not to give up, he would give her a bright future and fulfill the wish of their parents_

Chris comes back to his senses, looking at her sister, still squirming in extreme pain, he sigh and shook his head

"Well?" Wesker said, getting impatient, holding claire, she's acting violently

"Save claire, wesker" chris said and shook his head once again

_I promise that i'll protect you claire... I'm sorry, but this is the only way, but, i promise that i'll get you back_ chris said to himself, he fell to his knees

Wesker smiled and he brought claire, holding her in bridal style, then carried her away, away from her dear brother

_At last, Dear Heart... You are finally mine..._

**A/N: My very own first fic! How was it? It's all based on my dreams! Oh what would happen to claire now? Chris nad leon are knocked down! This idea comes to my mind, while reading "Stolen Memories" by elevenzombiezz, she's an amazing author! Tell me what you think guys! Reviews are highly appreciated! :D Please watch out for the next chapter! :)**

**= AngelInTheDark19 =**


	2. Chapter 2: Reborn

_**Hi guys! It's finally the second chapter, and i promise that this would be better by the time, i swear! :D Wow! 7 Reviews! I'm happy that you guys like it! Ummm... the story will be rated 'M' in the later chapters and sorry guys for the late update! I got my new laptop, and it means... Early Updates! And i would like to thank the people who faved, followed and reviewed the story! I love you guys! :D**_

**CeavaRose: **You're back! you are finally back! I'm glad that you have your account back! Yeah, you are always the first reviewer! Hahaha, do he really sound like him? :) Anyway, I'm looking forward to your updates!

**may jebir:**Thank you! I'm happy that you like it! well here's the latest update!

**admiralsarah:**Thank you for the praise, reviews help me a lot! This is one of the great chapters of the story! Please stick around! :D

**DarkCrimsonPhantom21:** Thank you very much! and thanks for the laptop! You are the best fraternal twin brother in the whole world! I wonder if i will :3

**Harvey:** Hey! Thank you for your honest review! And thanks for supporting my "The Twins Of Fate' And Yes! I love Cliffhangers :D

**Sundragon:** Thank you for the praise! Your kind words help me a lot! even in 'The Twins Of Fate'

**Wolfgirl77769:** Yeah, thank you for reviewing! and please stick around! :D

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! All of them belongs to capcom! :D_

**Chapter 2: Reborn**

Wesker continued to walk on his destination, on the other side of the village, where his helicopter's waiting, he looked down at her angelic face, as he brushed her bangs, he can't forget the day that she stole his heart... Back in raccoon police department...

_Albert Wesker is busy typing at his computer, he grabbed the unfinished paperworks on his desk, that chris left earlier, he groaned as his eyes traveled on the length of the papers. Chris is the top one of S.T.A.R.S's most lazy officers, then, a sudden barge of laughter filled outside his office, he grabbed a stack of the paperwork and heads out, when the other officers see their captain walking like a mad man towards them, the group shook their heads, leaving chris laughing alone_

_"Check this out guys! You know Captain Wesker is really an-"_

_"And what is it, chris?" wesker said in a sarcastic voice, chris almost jumped, hearing his captain's voice_

_"Ummm... err... nothing, captain" he said, then wesker handed him a bunch of paperworks_

_"I wanted those papers done after 2 hours" he demanded, chris mumbled something and he placed the damn papers on his unorganized desk_

_"Oh... yeah... captain wesker, i would like you to meet my younger sister, claire"_

_Then a girl with a brunette hair steps forward from the crowd, she wore a crimson leather jacket and black pants, he admired her sapphire eyes and her angelic smile_

_"Nice to meet you captain wesker, I'm sorry, my brother is a lazy slacker" Claire said and smiled, chris frowned as she reached her hand to him_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you too, I didn't know chris had such a beautiful sister" he said and shakes her delicate hand, her faced turned bright red by the compliment , then chris dragged his sister away from his captain_

_"Enough with the pleasantries, come on claire, i'll show you around"_

_"Chris! wait!" Claire protested, as chris dragged her out_

_Wesker's eyes fell to the forgotten paperwork, then sigh and returned to his office_

Wesker arrived at his destination, he see the blonde man with a red beret on his head on the helicopter, he is playing with his knife, tossing it up in the air, when the thing landed on his hand, his thumb has been cut, blood drips on his vest, he only tsked when he noticed the tyrant, then approached him

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? isn't this chris's younger sister? what would you do with her? getting revenge by experimenting on her?" the man said, putting back his knife

"Krauser, it's none of your business..." wesker said, putting claire inside the helicopter

"I thought you would say yes, and i would like to have a little reunion with leon" krauser said and smirked

"Don't make me regret for reviving you, krauser" the tyrant said and krauser receives a death glare

"Okay boss, but let me have my fun" he complained and followed him on the helicopter

"But i already have..." Wesker said and thrown a remote to him,then he pulled a smile, he pushed the button and thrown it on the ground

Now leon, i wonder if your luck can escape this torment

Two vans with a logo of BSAA arrived on chris's location, a girl with a black hair exited, carrying a shotgun, then a group of soldiers followed her

"Kill all those creatures and aim for their heads!" Sheva alomar ordered and fired, the group nodded and killed the majinis, the other soldiers brought rocket launchers fired it, resulting crimsons splattered everywhere, when they are finished doing the job, she found chris unconciouss on the ground and a blond boy is also knocked down on the barrels, the people assisted leon and she rushed to his old partner and rocking his shoulder to wake him up, then she receive a groan from him and directed his tired eyes on her

"Hey Partner, can you move?" sheva said and helped him stand on his feet

"Wesker did great blow on me, but i'm glad to see you again, sheva"

"Me too, but your friend there is in pretty critical condition" she said and points at leon, the group puts him in the stretcher and carried him to the van

"It's a miracle that you are here"

"I'm also assigned on this mission, on the other hand, i will infiltrate the village after you arrived, i guess im late, but i received an information that you're sister is with you, where is she?"

"Wesker got her... I failed as her brother..." chris said and shook his head

"Why? did-"

_Attention! 10 minutes until detonation! please evacuate immediately!_

"Tell me why i'm not surprised..."

"Anyway, we need to get out of here, fast" she said and led him to the van

Sheva hits the gas and drove out of the village, when they reached the forest, chris see something huge on the trees and bushes, he ignored it and thinks it's wild animals not used on visitors, he closed his eyes, letting the air conditioner of the van cool his face, he heared something and it's growling like a hungry beast, when he opened his very eyes and look at the window , he found a huge licker, keeping up with the car's speed and a group of it followed too

"Holy shit! sheva, lickers!" he said and opened the window and fired at the huge monsters and the other's do the same, she keeps her speed up, the other van didn't make it, the lickers torn the van open and eats the people inside it, chris cursed as he fired countless bullets at the creatures head, they stopped at their tracks, when a licker blocked their way, they have no choice, chris got leon, they abandoned the van and run for their lives, the lickers hunt them down, many BSAA members died by the clutches of the monster, their bodies have been ripped in an unholy matter, and they are only left, they arrived at the end of the forest, and it's a dead end, where there is a waterfall

"Sheva, take leon with you! I'll take care of this!" chris said, giving leon to her and takes him to her shoulder and runs on the waterfall's edge and turned to him

"How about you chris?" sheva asked worriedly

"I'll catch up! don't worry about me! just jump!" he yelled while firing at the creatures, she do as told, and jumped on the falls, then he continued shooting on the damn lickers

_Attention! 10 seconds until detonation! please evacuate immediately!_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Chris jumped down on the waterfall, the place exploded in a blink of an eye, the creatures are blown up too, exhaustion took him, he is too tired to open his eyes, he felt that he is falling deeper on the water's embrace

"Claire..."

Wesker placed her on a cylinder glass filled with green liquid, she's naked and curled up in a fetal position, there are several wires attached to her head and on her body, and there is a LCD monitor illuminating her status, he placed his black gloved hand on the glass, looking at her unconciouss state, she is incredibly beautiful, she is like an goddess, that came down to earth, then a man wearing a white lab coat approached him, he has a black hair, and his face proved that he is in his thirties

"Wesker, claire isn't doing good, and she is going to die any minute now..." the man explained to him

"Don't make any conclusion so fast, " he said and smirked, then the doctor leaves the room, leaving him alone

Then the LCD monitor began to beep, claire's heart rate dropped to 60, every five seconds, the rate's dropping by ten and it reached zero... Claire's dead... he shook his head, looking at his dear heart once again and leaves too

_Claire found herself on a place where different kinds of flower blooms, she looks around to get a clue where is she, everything is white, then someone took her hand,he was dressed in white and he had those all familiar blue eyes and his short brown hair_

_"Steve!" claire said and hugged him tightly_

_"Whoa! Claire! i can't breath you idiot!"_

_"Ive missed you... please... don't ever leave me again" she said, and tears began swelling on her oceanic eyes_

_"I won't leave you, i promise... you know, everyone is waiting for you" he said and breaking the hug_

_"Who?" she asked and her eyes meets his_

_"Your parents and those people cared for you" he said and wiped her tears with his right thumb_

_"Follow me, claire..." steve added and turned around, then white wings appeared on his back, and he began to fly high towards the luminous light in the sky, she is surprised, when she saw, she have wings too, she flew up and he followed him_

_The scene changes, when she is near the light, everything went black, the place are burned with hellish fire, then she noticed the light is fading from afar_

_"Come on, claire!" steve said, he is in that light, reaching his hand for her_

_She was near, when a hand grabbed her feet, she looked back to see the stranger, and it's Albert Wesker, he have those black wings and his eyes is glowing immensely, and also his body is only covered with black oily substance_

_"Let go of me! you bastard!" claire yelled and began kicking him hard, but he seem unaffected, then he smirked, he dragged her down and she was shocked, when wesker tore her wings with his godly hands, blood seeps on her back, she groaned by the pain. The light finally disappeared, she noticed that black wings appeared on her back, her eyes matches wesker's crimson orbs_

_"Dear heart, you are mine alone" he whispered on her ear, then dragged her completely on the world of darkness_

Claire opened her very eyes, she found herself on a tank filled with green liquid, her body is really weak, her body's cold as ice, she found many color coded wires on her head and body, claire tears the thing on her body, she whimpered by the pain, the color of the liquid turned red, she discovered that the end of the wires are needles, she used her strength to break free, by kicking and punching on the glass, she manage to break it, the glass shattered, and her languid body landed on the floor with a loud thud, crimsons burst on the white floor, as she tries to get up on her feet, claire examined the area, there are many medical equipments surrounding the area, she grabbed a hospital gown on the near table and wrapped her exposed state, her eyes are drawn on the clipboard along with the gown, she grabbed it with her shaking hands and shocked her

_Neo-Umbrella Corporation_

_No.243678-789_

_SS-R19_

_Name: Claire Redfield_

_Status: Deceased_

_Cause: DNA failed to adapt on the uroboros virus_

_T.O.D: Around eight in the evening_

_Admitted By: Albert Wesker_

_Updated: Eight in the evening today_

Claire dropped the clipboard, how can she be dead? she is still standing here, alive, and what the heck is this neo-umbrella? she checked her heart beat, but she heared no beatings at all, she rushed on the near mirror, looking at her frail image, her eyes before are the color of the strong hue of the ocean, now it turned crimson red, the eyes of a monster... what the hell exactly happened to her, she need to find chris, but where is he?, she remembers the memories from laba, when wesker infected her with uroboros, she needs to get out of this hellish place, claire grabs the sharp scapel on the table and walked to the nearest door, the door is digital locked, and only an authorized card can open it, she ran the scalpel along on the device, the thing only beeps, and the light on it turned red, she failed several tries, claire puts the scalpel on her pocket and prayed her next method to be successful, she punched the lock hard, the thing made a bzzt sound, and the door loose it's metal hinges then the door dropped on the floor, claire looked down on her hands, puzzled on how did it work, she have no time to think, she finally got out from the room and an voice from the speaker reigns

_Attention! SS-R19 has escaped! I repeat! SS-R19 has escaped!_

"Shit!" Claire cursed and ran on the hallway as fast as her legs can carry her

Wesker arrived at the control room, then a man dressed in a army suit approached him

"Sir! SS-R19 escaped, should i call my men to-"

"Leave her alone... lock all elevators and make sure she won't escape, i'll take care of her..." the tyrant said and walked on the monitor to see claire, walking on every side of the place, he smirked and he is gone on the room with a lightning speed

_You are finally awaken... my queen..._

Claire searched every side of the place, there is no stairs, the only access to get out was the elevators, the rooms on the floor are locked, only the room she was in before are only open, she reached the 4th elevator, only finding his brother's nemesis

"Hello, Dear Heart, I'm glad that you are already well..." the tyrant said, his red eyes are glowing through his black sunglasses and walked towards her, he gave a ghost smile, noticing her all familiar new image, her eyes turned crimson red and all the signs only him will know...

"What do you want from me?" she said backing off

"Don't you know, dear heart? I wanted to get revenge on chris and get you..." he said then smirked, claire reached the wall, there is no escape from him

"What did you do to me? why does my heart stopped beating? why-"

"The Uroboros sucessfully bond with your DNA, it will grant you powers like me, speed, healing abilities and strenght and you should be thankful" he said and leaned over her, claire can feel his hot breath to her face

"No! never!" she yelled at him and stabbed the scalpel to his chest, he groaned from the pain, and claire manage to break free, she ran away from him, then she tripped, her body is still weak, and she looked back at him, he gets the thing on his chest and thrown it on the floor, blood falls on the ground, a ghost smile formed on his lips, his eyes are glowing crimson red, as he charged to her direction

_Chris..._

**A/N: Finally! the chapter 2! Do you guys like it? A huge thank you for those who reviewed, faved and followed the story! ( Gives Cookies ) I will update the third chapter next week! so please look forward to it guys! I just love cliffhangers! :D**

**Chris: Why do i'm always beaten on your fics? huh Allison?**

**Allison ( Me ): Do you have a problem? And Wesker fans want it!**

**Chris: Give me a break and back off! You're all blind! I am the REAL HERO! you hear that!? those Albert fucking Wesker fans and followers!**

**Wesker fans appeared and began beating him, then wesker arrived**

**Wesker: What is happening here? Ally?**

**Allison: Nothing! they just found a new toy, like a stress reliever**

**Fans began crowding him, leaving chris in a critical condition**

**Allison: Are you alright?**

**Chris: Do i look alright? My head bleeds and my nose's been busted! fuck those wesk-**

**Wesker fans gives an evil glare to him**

**Chris: Those... weeds! I said weeds! so don't beat me!**

** = AngelInTheDark19 =**


	3. Chapter 3: Dance With The Devil

_**Hey guys! It's time for the third chapter! I'm sorry, the chapter 2 is kind of short, i got a damn flu... :( Yipee! 14 reviews already! Thank you guys, as always! :D Don't be shy on asking questions! and guys, let me know if you have Wesker X Claire fic! :) I changed the story's rating from 'T' to 'M'! xD Just damn... my nose bleeds because of the scenes... :O**_

**barnj068: **Here's the latest chapter! I hope you'll like it! Please stay! :D

**may jebir: **Thank you very much! I'm moved by your words! here's chapter three, My friends always say that, if i will create a fic, don't involve chris in it... because, i love to see him beaten up! LOL! poor chris! hahaha! xD

**kishin of fear: **Thanks for reviewing! here's chapter three! about the beta thing... i'll think it throughly, and thanks for the offer! :D

**admiralsarah: **Thank you! here's the new chapter! I Hope you like it! :)

**Wolfgirl77769:** Thanks! :D I love reviewers!

**DarkCrimsonPhantom21:** Thanks Albert! Thank you for worrying, I love you! xD

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! All of them belongs to capcom!__And i don't own the song, Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin :)_

**Chapter 3: Dance With The Devil**

_**Here I stand**_

_**Helpless and left for dead**_

Wesker grabbed her left wrist, thus making her whimper, by the pressure that he is applying, it's possible to leave bruises, she can't look in his deadly red eyes anymore...

"Why can't you just be thankful, dear heart? You are lucky that the uroboros chosen you..."

"You want my thank you? thankful for kidnapping me? thankful for experimenting me? i'm sorry, but i don't want to be a part of your crap!" Claire hissed, the tighten on her wrists hardened, possible to break her bone

"Messing up with me, would never help, dear heart... You are alive because of me"

"Oh i'm grateful! I didn't recall asking you, i'd rather die, than suffer on your side" she answered sarcastically and darted her eyes away from him, then she heard a dark chuckle from him

_**Close your eyes**_

_**So many days go by**_

_**Easy to find what's wrong**_

_**Harder to find what's right**_

"Are you afraid of me?" he replied icyly, it fascinates him to know a redfield _actually _afraid of him

"Afraid of you? Where do you get that idea?" claire said looking on the nearby room

"I can simply read your thoughts easily, dear heart" wesker said, caressing her face, then she smiled

"Now, i find the right answer to your question earlier, wesker..." she said and her eyes finally meets his

_**I believe in you, I can show you**_

_**That I can see right through all your empty lies**_

_**I won't stay long in this world so wrong**_

"Thankyou for the damn virus because... I can get away from you!" she yelled at him and runs on the nearby door and dived on the window, resulting the glass shattered, the place is huge, it's another operating room, claire began hiding on the shelves, along on her spot, she found a crowbar. He can smell her, her exotic scent of strawberries assaulted his nose

"Nice try... Dear Heart... but your so called 'method' won't work on me" he said and kicked the shelves full of experiments on the corner, he found the spot are empty, he is surprised, when something hard hit his head, resulting blood appeared on his head

"But it worked" she said and smiled, claire is ready to bring the second blow on his head, and to her suprise, wesker grabbed the thing on her posession and thrown it on the ground, then he smirked

_**Say goodbye**_

_**As we dance with the Devil tonight**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**_

_**As we dance with the Devil tonight**_

"Damn it!" she cursed and ran on the door, in a flash, wesker is there blocking the way, she tried the window and he blocked it too

"You cannot escape... no matter how you do, you are wondering why, you are indeed infected, but your power is not on extent, because you've just awakened... so your efforts are worthless..." he said and smirked, he see the upcoming slap that supposed to be landing on his handsome face, he stopped it and gripped her wrists again

"Yeah... It's over for me... just, kill me now..." she sigh deeply and closed her eyes, waiting patiently for her ultimate death

"If i really wanted to kill you... i've done that long ago..." then, the tyrant pinned her to the nearest bed

_**Trembling**_

_**Crawling across my skin**_

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes**_

_**Stealing the life of mine**_

"Why... just why?" she said and tears formed on her crimson eyes, her body began to tremble from his touch

"Dear heart... don't you know, that i'm in love with you?" he said and her eyes widened, when wesker kissed her passionately on the lips and she dugged her nails on his shoulders

_In love? with me? how did it happen? _

_**I believe in you, I can show you**_

_**That I can see right through all your empty lies**_

_**I won't last long in this world so wrong**_

_It's thursday in the afternoon, claire arrived at RPD, visiting his brother again and to see..._

_Albert Wesker..._

_Claire opened the door to his brother's office, a man with a bunch of papers on hands bumped her, they both fall on the ground, leaving the papers flying_

_"Oh man! now i have to arrange them again!" the man with a brown hair and beard complained_

_"I'm so sorry! I should have looked where im going!" claire apologized and gets the fallen papers_

_"You're chris's younger sister, claire right?"_

_"Yeah, i'm so sorry about this" she said and handed him the papers_

_"Man! your brother is such a cheater! i have to do 200 paperworks for him! damn, he's good at rock, paper, scissors"_

_"No one beats him on our street before" she said and smiled_

_"Oh yeah, I'm Barry Burton, are you free this 2?" _

_"I...i ca-" she didn't finish her words, when a familiar blond man steps in_

_"Barry, do your work ... now, i don't want you to trouble again, understand?" he said with a cold voice_

_"Captain Wesker, it's not what you think-" she explained to him_

_"Nah, it's ok, captain, i just have a little chat with her, later claire" he smiled at her then walked away_

_"Okay, dear heart... what are you doing here?" he said and faced her_

_To see you..._

_"I just came to check on chris, is he here?" she said, peeking on the door_

_"He is not here, i command him to bring something to frost, who is currently on england"_

_"I see... i'll be going now..." she said and turned away_

_"Do you want to go out and have coffee? I know a cafe who serves better ones"_

_"Is it okay? how about your work?" _

_"I'm on a break actually... what do you think?" he said and adjusted his black sunglasses_

_"Okay..." she said her face turned bright red, he led her to his ford black mustang and drove to their destination, Eric's cafe..._

_They entered the place and goes on their table, a waitress approached them and handed them the menu, everything is expensive! she doesn't have enough money to buy a coffee_

_"I think i'll have water..." she said to the lady, the waitress is puzzled on her order, wesker raised his eyebrow_

_"Dear heart... don't worry, it's my treat, just order whatever you like" he said and smiled to her_

_"I'll have a black coffee and you claire?"_

_"Just coffee latte" she said and to the waitress_

_"Excuse me, ma'am and sir, are you a couple? because you two look like one!" the blonde waitress said and smiled_

_"No, no! it's not what you think, were just friends..." she said and blushed, then the waitress leaves, leaving wesker staring at her face_

_"Is there something on my face?"_

_"Nothing... you are not actually what chris described"_

_"What did he say?" she asked, Chris dammit! don't say anything reckless!_

_"He says that you are a tomboy... but..."_

_"You are a beautiful stunning woman, dear heart..." he added, her heart beats fast, like it's gonna burst, their order came, claire receives her coffee, the milk is professionally shapped like a rose, she sips her coffee and looks at wesker drinking his black coffee, they talked about things and four o'clock came, wesker drove her home_

_"I hope we will get the chance going to the cafe again" _

_"Me too, thank you for the coffee again, captain wesker" she said and gave a warm smile, he nodded and drived back at RPD_

_She watched him disappear on the road, she puts her hand on her beating heart_

_I'm in love with my brother's captain..._

_But that feeling disappeared long ago, and buried along with raccoon city..._

_**Say goodbye**_

_**As we dance with the Devil tonight**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**_

_**As we dance with the Devil tonight**_

Claire can feel his hot breath on her neck, trailing a warm kisses on it, she struggle from him, then wesker crushed his lips again on her red plump ones, the strength in his hands decreased, her body weakened by the sensation, her whole body moved without her mind's consent, she moved her trembling hands on his face, and returned the kiss

_Surrendering has never been this good..._

_**Hold on, hold on**_

Wesker groaned in satisfaction, as she ran her fingers on his perfect slicked back hair, his hands slide up and down her body. Claire groaned by the unexpected pleasure, he pulled out his jacket and his black shirt, revealing his perfect body, and his six packs, it's like the body of the models on a famous magazines, that she taken a glimpse on a bookstore before. Her face turned crimson red, he only smirked and continued to kiss her, she rubbed her hands across his chiseled chest and he helped her with his belt and pants

"Your turn... dear heart..." he whispered on her ear, his words make her body shiver

"Undress me..." she said shyly

_**Say goodbye**_

_**As we dance with the Devil tonight**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**_

_**As we dance with the Devil tonight**_

"As you wish, dear heart..." he said and gave a faint smile, in a blink of an eye, he tore the hospital gown on her body, his deadly crimson eyes roamed on her exposed body, she have a perfect body of an angel, in embarassment, claire tried to pull the bed's sheets and cover herself, but wesker didn't let her, she heared him groan as strong arms pulled her, they engage in rounds of fiery kisses, claire gasp for air, but the tyrant didn't let her, he kissed her harder. Wesker soothed his strong hands along her body, then kissed along on her collarbone and breasts, she let out a soft moan

_**Hold on, hold on**_

Wesker entered her slowly at first and heared her groan, as his speed increases of the rhythm of their lovemaking, she closed her eyes in exhaustion

"Look at me... dear heart" he said in a ragged voice, he raised her chin and fueled her with a passionate kiss

Wesker climaxed and followed by her, yelling out his name, filling her core with more heat, he collapsed on top of her, his head on his soft mass of her brown hair and they laid panting on the bed, wesker took her in his arms and ran his fingers on her hair

"This is just wrong, wesker..." she said and tears came falling on her face

_It's just wrong... sleeping with her older brother's worst enemy... Albert Wesker... how would Chris react, he would surely kill her..._

"No... dear heart" the tyrant said and forced her to look on his glowing crimson eyes

"Together, we will create a new world together... where there is no humans blinded by their greed, no senseless wars, a new world of perfect people..." he continued and studied her facial expression

Claire avoided his burning eyes, and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, forgetting his last sentence

"Very soon, dear heart... very soon..." he said and continued to brush her chestnut hair with his hand

_**Goodbye**_

**A/N: Phew! I can finally breath! I had a hard time writing this chapter, my nose bleeds, i nearly finished the half of the tissue in the box! :O This is the reason why the rating is changed into 'M' :D I had this chapter idea, when my brother played Dance With The Devil in youtube! A huge thank you for those who reviewed the story! I love you guys! Will update next week! please look forward to it guys! XD**

**= AngelInTheDark19 =**


	4. Chapter 4: Serenity's Requiem

_**I'm back for another chapter... man this day i faced hell... sorry for the late update x( Been busy lately, This chapter is more on flashbacks, anyway, thank you guys for reviewing, faved and followed the story! It means a lot to me! :D**_

**the madness of noah: **Thank you for your kind reviews as always!

**may jebir: **Thank you! Here's chapter 4, i hope you like it! :D

**admiralsarah: **Thank you for worrying about me! and thank you for your kind words! :)

**DarkCrimsonPhantom21: **Thank you for the praise, brother! xD

**Ultimulo: **Thank you very much! And thanks for the excellent offer :D

**Harvey: **Were the same... Life's full of twist and turns... Here's the latest update

**Myst3rym4n: **Hello! thank you for your reviews, even in 'The Twins Of Fate' :)

**barnj068: **Here's Chapter 4! Hope you like it :D

**Sundragon: **Hahaha! you always made my day, you know that? Thank you very much for your kind words as always! Ummm... Sundragon, I'm not Abby, I'm Allison, just call me Ally, for short :)

**Guest: **Here's the latest update! I hope you like it! :D

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! All of them belongs to capcom! :D_

**Chapter 4: Serenity's Requiem**

Wesker continued to let his fingertips touch her brown hair, brushing her falling bangs on her face

"You don't know what i get through for you dear heart... and to kill your stupid brother" he whispered on her ear and she shifted her position, his crimson eyes glow immensely

_Wesker can feel his body burn by the lava, he dared not to open his eyes, he can't feel anything anymore, but the absolute defeat_

_"Am i really going to die?"_

_He opened his very eyes, he found himself lying near the volcano and naked, black oily substance coated his body. He stands on his feet and looked around, the uroboros's black liquid splattered everywhere, the lava is mixed with the virus's remains, the tyrant kneeled down and let his fingers touch the liquid_

_"It seems that uroboros sacrificed itself to save their host" a man's voice said on his back, he looked at him and stands up_

_"It's natural for, simmons, because i'm the creator" he replied and smirked_

_"So... that virus of yours is finally dead?" he said and and handed wesker's clothes_

_"You are simply understimating it's power, the uroboros is still alive and it lied dormant on my body" the tyrant said and placed his black sunglasses where it belong_

_"So how's the plan going?" wesker continued_

_"Very smoothly, Neo-Umbrella is doing fine, we are awaiting for your arrival, so that bitch is a failure, huh?"_

_"Like i said before, excella is nothing but an excellent asset, and i don't want to be a part of her worthless fantasies, but she proved to be some use in the end" he said and smirked_

_"It seems chris is jumping for joy right now"_

_"He is really an eye sore, that redfield is always ruining my brilliant plans, i can't wait to chop his head off and bury it with spencer's"_

_"Anyway, we have to hurry, the neo-umbrella needs you now" he said, the older man led him to where is the helicopter is located, they boarded and flew up in the sky. Wesker remembered the scene of his approaching 'death' when the partners give him a taste of rocket launchers, bathing in the volcano's deadly lava, his crimson eyes glowed bright red through his black sunglasses, he closed his eyes, then the simmons breaks the silence_

_"I'm just wondering this all the time... and it's really bugging me"_

_"Hmmm... and what is it?" the tyrant said, tilting his sunglasses_

_"Back in that rockfort island, if i were you, i killed that BSAA agent's sister, the look on his face is indeed priceless" he said and rubbing his right hand on his upcoming beared, wesker looked from the window_

_"If i do that... i'll regret it..." he said, the look on the older man's face is completely shocked, like he have seen a ghost_

_"What did you say?"_

_"Don't make me repeat" the man receives a death glare from the tyrant, indicating that he should stop_

_"You'll regret? what is so damn special about that redfield's sister?" he receives his answer when wesker snaked his right hand on his neck, gripping it hard_

_"Achk-wes-k"_

_"I said, don't make me, dont test my patience, Mr Simmons, i can kill you whenever i like" wesker said in a dangerous tone, the man tried his best to nod, he thrown him hard on his seat, he groaned and puts his hand on his neck_

_They arrived at england, the helicopter landed on a top of a building, soldiers lined in two, dressed in their black army suit and they have the logo of black and white stripes of neo-umbrella, wesker exited and walked towards the entrance, when he passed the soldiers, they saluted at him. The tyrant arrived at the meeting room, the people on the table rushed to him and shakes his hand, wesker seated on the 'throne' chair, the people darted their eyes on him_

_"We are glad that you are finally back, Chairman Wesker" a girl with a long blonde hair said and she is wearing a white lab coat_

_"Yeah, i'm delighted, Ms Carla Radames..." he said and tilted his signature black sunglasses_

_"I assumed everything's going smoothly?" the tyrant continued_

_"Yes... we are further exploring on the virus and find a way to make it more powerful..." she said and smiled at him_

_"I'm glad..." he said and a ghost smile formed on his lips_

_"Where's excella?" Carla said in a playful tone_

_"She proved her existence to me and died... But i'm grateful to her in the end"_

_"Now... Chris have ruined my briliant plan again... but he's not gonna do it again, i'll make sure that he would be dead this time..." he said and his crimson eyes glowing immensely_

_1 year later..._

_Albert Wesker has started running the neo-umbrella, now his ultimate plan will change that redfield's life forever, wesker is alone on the meeting room, typing on his laptop, then carla entered the room_

_"We have succeded on infecting laba... so what are you gonna do now? That bunch of idiots are going now to investigate the village" she said and walked to him, running her hand on his shoulder_

_"I'm going to have a little reunion with them..." he said and got up from his chair and walked on the shelves, she groaned and looked at the laptop, she saw Claire Redfield's profile_

_"Can you please explain that?" she said and grabbed his arm_

_"It's none of your business, Ms Radames...i don't have any obligations to tell you" he said and he heared her tsked, then she stormed out in the room, he got back on the chair and returned to his previous activity, there is a picture of claire, he runs his fingers on her face in the screen and a devilish smile formed on his lips_

_"Claire..."_

_Chris opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the ground, he remembered that wesker had claire, he stands groggly on his feet and eyed leon, who is unconcious, he groaned and examined the area, there are a trail of blood on the ground, he grabbed his shotgun and followed the blood's trail, the trail led him on an abandoned house, he opened the door, he heared claire's voice, it was coming on the other door, he knocked down the door, finding wesker had beaten claire, she have many bruises on her body, cuts, her clothing is torn and she was soaked in her own blood_

_"Chris... help me..." his little sister pleaded, tears began swelling on her oceanic eyes_

_"Oh well chris, ive seen that youre already up, you know making me wait is a dangerous act" he said, then he chocked her_

_"Let her go! you bastard!" he yelled at him and ready to fire the shotgun, then wesker laugh_

_"Try to shoot me, i can always use your precious sister as my shield"_

_"Now watch how i will kill your sister,chris!" the tyrant said, and claire is trying to free herself from him, he thrust his right hand on her chest, in an instant he is now gripping her heart, wesker thrown her lifeless body on her brother's side, he fell to his knees, then wesker squished the lifeless heart, blood stained his suit and his handsome face also, his hand and he let out a devilish laugh_

_"NOOOOOOO!"_

"CLAIRE!" chris yelled on his sleep, jill got out from the couch and approached her husband

"Chris, chris!" she said, rocking his shoulder hardly to wake him up, his tired eyes slowly opened and his eyes found his worried wife

"Jill... what are you-? where am i?" he said and looked around

"Youre in the hospital right now... sheva told me everything on what happened to your mission in laba..." she said and tears formed on her eyes

"It's okay honey... i'm in one piece, don't worry about me" chris said and pats her shoulder, her facial expression changed and she slaps his hand

"Why didn't you tell me about this?! why do i have to hear it from other people?!"

"Jill... I don't want you to worry on this matter..." he said and wiped her upcoming tears on her eyes, then she calmed down and sits beside him

"Where's leon and sheva?" chris said

"Sheva returned to the headquarters and she will be here shortly and leon... he... he's in a coma..." she explained and shooks her head

"Dammit..."

"Did you have a nightmare? you were calling out your sister's name..."

"Yeah... i was in laba again, after he caught her, i search everywhere to find claire... i found her beaten up in a old house, then... wesker made me watch on killing her by thrusting his hand on her chest..."

"It's all my fault... This would not happen if i don't let her go with me..."

"It's nobody's fault, chris, don't blame yourself..."

"I have to save her... i need to get her back" he said and he tears the I.V in his wrist, resulting blood flows on his hand, he got up and walked towards the door

"Chris! you should lie down and rest!" she said and grabbed his arm

"I don't have time for that jill! Claire needs me!" he yelled at her and continued to walk towards the door, then it opened

"Stubborn as always, chris" sheva said blocking the way and she crossed her arms

"Sheva, I don't have time for this, step out of my way" he demanded

"I'm sorry chris, you have to get some rest first"

"Why can't you two understand me? Claire is in danger! i have to-" his words were interrupted when sheva raised her voice

"What chris?! can you save claire the way you are now?! look at you! and we don't know where the hell wesker is right now!"

"I... I'm sorry..." he apologized and returned back to his bed, jill got back from her spot and runs her finger on his brown hair

"Good boy" she said and laughed, then he heared sheva laugh too

"Anyway sheva, what happened when we escaped the lickers in laba?" he said and cleared his throat

"You lost conciousness when you jumped down on the waterfall, luckily i was here to save you two, i contact our brothers to pick us up, and i was relieved that there's no physco's chasing us again" she said and smiled at him

"Any leads to wesker?"

"I'm sorry but no... but were working on it" sheva said and shook her head

"And you Mr Redfield, you should get some rest..." jill said and kissed her husband

"As you wish Mrs Redfield" chris said and closed his eyes, he drifted to sleep

_It was early in the morning, Christopher Redfield sat down on his desk, reading some papers about some reported issues, he runs his hand on his forehead, he can feel an upcoming headache that would ruin his day, then a mug of freshly brewed coffee appeared in front of him_

_"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, coffee?" claire said and smiled at her brother_

_"Uhh... thanks, claire-bear" he said and sips his coffee_

_"You know what, chris, i think things up..." she said and leaned on the desk_

_"And what is it?" he said, never letting his eyes out in the papers_

_"I figured out that... i wanted to join BSAA"_

_"Wha-? what?!" he exclaimed and spits out the coffee in his mouth_

_"How about Terra Save? claire?"_

_"Chris, i think this over... and i really wanted to be a part of BSAA" she said and sets down her mug_

_"There's no problem and protest here... and i'm glad to have you... claire..." he said and smiled_

_"Thanks, chris" she said and smiled back at him_

Claire wakes up from her dream, she doesn't have a clue why she dreamed that event, she found herself on a red king sized bed, she examined the place, the room is big and it's not the same room before, the room is painted in gray and the furnitures seemed to be expensive, there is a fireplace just around the corner. She stands up and grabbed the red robe in the nightstand, after she puts the robe on, she studied the place, there are two doors, the other one is a digital locked door and the other door she believed that it leads to the bathroom, she checked the wardrobe, she found many beautiful dress that has the colors of red and black, then she checked the drawers, there are T-shirts and jeans inside it and the other one is full of undergarments

She walked on the bathroom, the place is painted pearl white, she found a big jacuzzi bathtub and a shower stall with a walls of glass, her eyes also traveled on the sink, toilet and the shower caddy, that is full of shampoos and conditioners of well known expensive ones, she decided to take a shower and clean herself from any traces of wesker's touch on her body, claire began to familiarize by the scent of the shampoo and the soap, it's strawberries, her favorite

She puts on her robe and dried her hair with a black towel, then she got out from the bathroom, only finding...

"Wesker!" she yelled, like she said a most dangerous word in the world

"Hello, Dear Heart, do you like your room?" he said and he got up from the bed and his crimson eyes roamed her up and down

"I'm not used on any of your hospitality... if you want me to forgive you, take me back to chris"she said and walked towards the wardrobe

"Hmph, well... you should get used to it" the tyrant said and smirked

"Okay... okay, now will you please get out? I'm going to change now" she said in a sarcastic tone

"Why should i? in fact this is my place, and i have every right to do whatever i want... and i seen your body last night, so there is nothing to be shy about" he said and amused on claire's expression

"Be... because you forced me! you jerk! get the hell out of here!" she yelled at him

"You can't make me, dear heart... hurry up and get changed, you're gonna catch cold" wesker said and seated on the bed again, a sly smile formed on his lips

"Okay, if you don't want to get out, i'll just change in the bathroom" she said and goes towards the bathroom, in an instant wesker is on her way, to her surprise he knocked down the door with his fist

"Oh, i'm so sorry dear heart, it seems the door is broken..." he mocked

"Why you! you did it on purpose!" she said and raised her voice, she's ready to slap him to the face, then he stopped it, then he pinned her to the nearest wall

"That's not so nice dear heart..." he whispered on her ear, he likes the fear that's swimming on her crimson eyes

"Why? do you deserved to be respected?" claire hissed

"Well, right now... you must be-" his words were interrupted when his cellphone rang, he sigh and answered it

"Yes? Ms Carla Radames, what? i'll be there shortly" he placed back his cellphone on his pocket and eyed her

"I'll be gone for a while dear heart... your food is on the paper bag, and your cellphone is located on the nightstand's drawer" he said and walks towards the door

"I wish you will never come back..." she mumbled and she eyed wesker gone on the door

She puts on her clothes on and sat on the bed and takes out the cellphone on the nightstand, finding the logo of neo-umbrella on the LCD screen, it disgust her and she composed a message to chris

"_Unable to access... this phone is specially designed for company's premises..."_ the speaker on the phone said, she groaned in annoyance and thrown the phone in the bed, she looked around again

"What's this? no windows? another freaking damn underground facility" she said and closed her eyes, when she opened it her eyes again, the lights are all out, a blackout, she grabbed the flashlight in the drawer and walked on the door, she heared the door beep and it opened on itself

"Great..." she said walked out

"What happened, Ms Radames?" wesker asked her, then she turned to her

"The power's not accidentally turned down, someone in this facility is a traitor" she said and looks at him

"This is a real problem, most of B.O.W has escaped" she added and crossed her arms

"Hmmm... it sure is, and i think that claire also escaped..." the tyrant said and tilted his black sunglasses

Claire continued to walk on the long hallway, the flashlight lights her path, she can hear the agony cries of the people that is victimized by those creatures, she feel bad, she had no weapon, she really needs a gun, she stopped, when she heared claws scraping on the walls and the sound of it's screeches, she flashed the creature, she see the hideous form of it, it was a licker, she almost screamed, but she covered her mouth in time, she backed off, resulting she bumped on a stretcher along the way, making a noise, the creature screeched and runs towards her, following a group of it, she is cornered, leaving the lickers surrounding her, then a licker rushed towards her, then a punch of nowhere knocked down the licker, finding the unfamiliar man before her, his crimson eyes glowed in the darkness of the place

_**A/N:**_ **I'm so sorry guys! I didn't update early as promised, this passing weeks, my day's not been good lately, but i promise that i will update the Chapter 5 next week! :D**

**Who is this mysterious guy that saves claire from the damn lickers, i know what you have in mind that it's Wesker, but think again guys! xD Please look forward to the next chapter! A huge thank you again for those people who reviewed, faved and followed the story! You guys rock! :D**

**= AngelInTheDark19 =**


	5. Chapter 5: The Illusion's Fate

_**Hello Guys! I'm sorry i didn't update early :( But their some revelations are right here in this chapter, i hope you like it guys! :D And i think i won't be updating fast, been busy lately. But i'm not abandoning this story! Thank you for the people who reviewed, faved and followed the story! ^^**_

**Allison: **Okay guys! take your seats!

_The Resident Evil cast takes their seats except for chris..._

Chris enters the stage and eyed everyone

**Chris: **I'm sorry, it took so long for me to go in the bathroom and-

**Allison: **Just sit, redfield! we don't want the reviewers to wait!

**Chris: **Ugh... sorry

Chris finally see a vacant seat on the back, finding the person next to him is...

**Chris: **Wesker!

Chris grabbed the shotgun from his back, ready to fire the undying tyrant

**Wesker: **Hello Chris, what a nice... greeting...

**Chris: **You won't die you fucker! i'll make sure you will stay dead this time!

**Allison: **Just take the damn seat, chris! and no guns this time!

She grabbbed the shotgun and forced him to sit down, chris sits down and feeling annoyed, then he punch the seat in front of him

**Barry: **What in the name of-! what are you doing chris?!

**Chris: **Barry can we switch seats? i can't stand to be next to this freak!

**Wesker: **Who wants to be next to you chris?

**Chris: **Aw shut up! Wesker!

**Barry: **No thanks chris, i don't wanna die yet, i have a wife and children waiting for me

Chris groaned and looks to his mortal enemy, the tyrant twitched a smile and looked away

**Allison: **Ok guys! do everyone had a clue who is this mysterious guy is?

**Sheva: **Piers?

**Allison: **No

**Chris: **Spencer the old bastard man?

**Forest: **He can't do that and that old man would ruin everything

**Allison: **Wrong

**Rebecca: **Richard you are still-

**Richard: **Oh, gonna play dead... see ya

**Ashley: **Leon?

**Allison: **It's not your leon

**Salazar: **Chief Bitores Mendez?

**Allison: **Nope! Little salazar!

**Salazar:** Don't call me little! Lady!

_30 minutes have passed..._

**Chris: **I GIVE UP! Who is the damn guy?!

**Allison: **Shut it redfield! hmmm... ok lets move on to the reviewer's answers..

**Allison: **I'm sorry may jebir, it's not steve burnside. Now that you mention it, im thinking of bringing him back, but im not sure yet and oh im so sorry i didn't update early, i liked the idea about the sending thing :) but im not that confident :O and thank you for your kind words!

**Steve ( in his mutated form ): **I'm coming back? you really mean it? i can be with claire again!

Tears began swelling on his eyes, then chris fired him with his shotgun, when the heck did he retrieved his gun?

**Chris: **I won't let you! And please stay dead this time! no one's gonna take away my sister!

**Allison: **O_o

**Allison: ***Clears Throat* Let's continue shall we?

**Allison: **Thank you very much admiralsarah! For supporting me and my story! I love you! :D

**Allison: **Hello Sundragon! Thank you as always, about the review thing, it's ok don't worry about it! and to the previous chapter, im sorry it made you uncomfortable. Alex Mercer? sorry he's not ^_^'

**Allison: **It's ok, the madness of noah! Congratulations you got the right answer! ^^

**Chris: **Who the heck is that?

Chris saw wesker gave a devilish smile

**Chris: **We're doomed...

_Disclaimer: I Don't own the characters! All of them belongs to capcom! ^_^_

**Chapter 5: The Illusion's Fate**

Claire's eyes widened, when she saw those two pair of crimson eyes. She fell to her knees and watched as the man tear the licker's body limb to limb, when he is finished, she see those glowing eyes approaching to her

"Are you okay?" the unknown said in the midst of darkness. She is surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice and she thought it was wesker who saved her. The faint glow of the emergency lights reveals the face of her savior

He have black slicked back hair and his pair of crimson eyes still glowing immeansly. The thing is she didn't see his face completely, because his face is covered in a white mask, it reminds her of the phantom of the opera. Her body trembled as his right hand traveled to touch her face

"Who are you?" Claire asked and backed away from him

"I'm sorry if i startled you, i'm alex" he said and gave a warm smile

_Is he infected? he is-_

"Don't be scared sweetheart, even though im infected, that doesn't mean that i can't control myself" he said and smirked

She is shocked, he is really smart, he just read her like a book. The next thing is he lend his hand to her, there is uneasiness that take her, when he lend his hand

_Is he like wesker? oh claire snap out it, he just saved my life_

She took his hand and he helped her to stand on her feet, his eyes meets hers, thus making her blush

"Thank you for saving me" she said and looked away

"It's nothing, sweetheart" alex said and smiled

"Say, are you from this crazy corporation?" she said with a tone of suspicion

"No, how about you? are you one of the scientists?"

"No, im being held captive..." she said and shook her head

"By whom? sweetheart?" he said and noticed that her leg is bleeding

"But first, we should treat that wound of yours" alex continued and points at her leg

Claire looked down on her injured leg, it must be when she bumped

"This is nothing really, don't worry about it" she said and continued to walk, she is surprised that she's about to fall, but he catched her

"Oh really? No protest now, sweetheart" he said and carried her in bridal style

Alex carried her on a nearby room, the place seems to be a operating room. He placed her on the bed and he approached the medical cabinets with many different kinds of medicines, serums and such. He grabbed a gauze, alcohol and cotton, then he attended her wounds quickly.

"Thank you alex, and i'm sorry i didn't say my name earlier, my name is-"

"Claire Redfield, right?" he said and cut off her sentence

"How did you know-"

"It's a secret sweetheart, i hope you will not ask, that is the only thing i want as a payback" he said and smiled at her

"Ok, but what are you doing here, if you are not a part of neo-umbrella?" she asked curiously

"I'm planning to kill Wesker and prevent him from pulling any other tricks under his sleeve" he said and studied her facial expression

"I despise him also, after what he have done to the others and to my brother" she said shook her head

"He won't stay dead, isn't he?"

"That damn volcano should have killed him." claire added

"Right now, my men have breached the area, when we cut off their power supply. Unfortunately most of my men are killed by the escaped bows" he said and she fell silent

"After 5 minutes, the power supply will be back on again, i don't have enough time..." he added and looked at her

"Claire, would you help me?" alex said and grabbed her hand

"Help you on what?" she said, surprisingly he called her on her name

"Help me taking wesker down" he said seriously, then he receives a nod from her

_Power supply will be restored in 2 minutes_

"Damn, for now take this" he said and handed her a white phone

"I'm sorry alex, but neo umbrella have the signals jamed for non company phones"

"It's all fixed, there is nothing to worry about" he said in an assuring tone and walked on the door

"So long, sweetheart" alex said and walked out the door

Claire rushed on the door to get a one last look, but he is already gone. Her eyes traveled at the phone and she sits on the bed. She is shocked when she felt no pain on her leg, she squeezed the wound, but she did not in any pain at all.

She removed the blood stained gauze that wraps her leg, she is shocked that her wound is already gone, like nothing happened to it all along,she is hearing all the sounds, even sounds that can't be heared by an ordinary human, her senses have sharpen.

_I've become a monster... like him..._

"Thank goodness, the power is back" Carla said and ran towards the computers

"I know this facility is undetectable..." wesker said feeling annoyed

"I wonder who the hell that breached our facility" she said and sits on the chair and crossed her arms

Wesker froze from his spot, when he smelled blood, it was claire's blood.

"Where are you going, albert?" she walked up to him when she saw he is opening the door

"You don't have to know, ms radames, i don't have any obligations to tell you" he said in a cold voice, then he pushed her away

His icy words gone through her, she always thought that she is 'special' to him, she watched him as he disappear on her side.

Wesker arrived on claire's room and found her gone as expected. The scientists's bodies are scattered on the floor and another bodies of unknown, he believed that it was the group that attacked the facility, now they receive their cold fates. A sudden agony cry of lickers echoed on the hallway.

He found claire, slaughtering the beasts, using only her bare hands, thrusting, kicking and pulling out their body parts. Blood painted the walls and the floors. Claire is going through the last licker, who seems afraid and it reached it's limit on the wall

"Here doggy, i don't bite" she said in a dangerous tone and cornered the monster on the wall

Claire seems not giving any options to the licker, in an instant, the head of the licker is seperated where it belong. Blood stained her angelic face. Wesker was surprised when something hit his shoes, it was the head of the monster.

Wesker looked up finding that claire is standing one meter from him, her eyes is still glowing bright red, then he gave a devilish smile

"What happened to you dear heart?" he said in a cool manner

Claire is still silent, looking at him directly on his eyes, she finally lost it, the virus in her body is unstable, even though it adapted on her DNA, aquiring this incredible power is not easy

_What are you waiting for claire? here he is, standing in front of you... Kill him and tear his heart out! _The voice on her head said

"I know what you are going through, claire" he continued and tilted his black sunglasses

"You don't know anything!" she yelled at him

She charged at him, ready to punch him, but wesker got in her back and twisted her arm cruelly. Claire groaned in pain, she kicked him and she backflip, claire kicked him on his back, sending him hard on the wall.

Wesker wiped the blood that escaped his mouth, he didn't expect that strength, he stands from his feet then he smirked.

"That is an impressive move, dear heart..."

"But you won't be able to defeat me" he added and the tyrant twitched a smile

"We'll see about that" she said, like it was an exciting challenge

She dashed in front of him, ready to land a punch on his face. Wesker smirked and he stopped it, then he slammed her to the nearby door, like a ragdoll. Claire cough a lot of blood, then she give him a deadly glare.

"Hmph, This is it Dear heart?" He mocked at her

Claire got up and landed a kick in his chest, but the tyrant seem unaffected.

"Come on, dear heart, is that all you have?" the tyrant taunted

Claire is going to kick him straight to his head, then wesker disapperead. She is surprised that wesker is behind her, then he choked her. Her eyes became wide, when he brought a syringe filled with red liquid on her neck. She can feel that her body is burning

"This is will make you calm, dear heart" he whispered on her ear, then he let her go.

"You bastard!"

She landed on the floor, squirming in pain, her eyes began to blur. When she is nearing in unconciousness, a man with a red beret approached wesker.

"Wesker, i caught one of those fuckers and we have him for interrogation, we are still awaiting for your command" Krauser said and crossed his arms and darted his eyes on claire

"I see... i'll be there in a few minutes" the tyrant said and smirked

_Caught? Did he really get caught? Please don't let it be him... _She thought and she drifted on unconciousness

"What happened here?" Krauser asked, looking at wesker, taking claire in his arms.

"We had a little fight, that's all" He answered

"You said that uroboros had bonded with her DNA, is there a slightest chance that she can overcome you?" Krauser said

"Do you really want to know?" Wesker replied, his crimson eyes started glowing through his black sunglasses

Claire wakes up groggly, her body is still aching, thanks for the drug, finding that she is in her 'Prison' not room, how long did she lost conciousness? and where is wesker? She found dried blood all over her shirt and pants, she decided to take a shower.

She remembered what happened earlier...

She is hearing a voice, almost telling her to destroy and folllow her naked desire... That voice is ordering her to kill, then her body is willing to cooperate... is this the virus's doing?

After a relaxing bath, she put on a black shirt and navy blue pants, her eyes darted in her pants, she remembered the phone that alex gave her. She grabbed the phone, the phone is stained with blood, she grabbed a tissue on the nightstand's drawer and she wiped the thing.

Claire opened up the phone, then it rang, she answered the phone

"Hello Sweetheart" an familiar voice said on the phone

"Oh... Alex" she answered with a relieved voice

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you've been captured" claire said and darted her eyes on the wall

"Captured?" his tone has changed

"They say someone from your group has been captured and-" she didn't finish when she heared the door beeps

"And?" he repeated

"Catch you later, alex" she whispered on the phone and turned it off, she hurriedly hides the phone under the pillows

"Enjoying living a life of luxury?" a woman standing by the door said, she had those garnet eyes, a long blonde hair and a snow white skin, a complete combination of beauty. Claire recognized the woman as one of the neo umbrella scientist because she is wearing a lab coat

"More like a nightmare, who are you?" Claire said, she doesn't like this woman

"I'm Carla Radames, i'm also albert's right hand and i know everything about you, Claire Redfield" The older woman said and she closed the door behind her

_She called wesker by his name, so this woman likes him... I feel sorry for a whore like her_

"Fill me in" She said and turned around

Claire's eyes widened when she hear something shatter on the floor, she found out that carla thrown an blue looking expensive vase on the ground

"What does albert seen in you? you are just a plain looking woman!" Carla yelled at her

"Excuse me for being plain, you bitch! but you are a whore! If you want wesker by yourself, go out and make his day! And don't you dare mess with me!" She yelled back at her

"In the first place, i don't really want to be here! So if i were you, just request to your 'god' to make me out of your sight!" Claire added

"I'm gonna kill you bitch!" Carla yelled and she grabbed a handgun on her lab pocket, then she fired at claire's chest

A hole in her chest is created, blood continues to flow from the wound. Carla's hysterical laugh echoed in the room

"How's that? Who is the whore now?!" She continued

Her laugh cuts off, when she see that the wound on her chest is slowly healing. Then Claire gives a devilish smile, carla fired and fired the gun on her, until her ammo ran out.

"Is that all? Carla? where is your laugh and confidence now?" Claire said and began walking towards her, and her eyes is glowing bright red

"Die on this! Bitch!" Carla yelled, aiming it to claire's forehead and fired her gun, but the gun makes a click sound, indicating that there's no ammo left

"Die on what? Running out of bullets?" She said and laughs

_Yes... Kill her... Cut her head off and cut her body in pieces!_ The voice on her head said, she continued to walk towards her, then the door opened. It was...

"Sorry missy, But we need this bitch around for a little longer" Krauser said and pushed carla out of the room

Claire's Burning crimson eyes is slowly fading, then she calmed down

_She is dangerous as wesker said... I need to get the bitch carla out from her..._

"Oh redfield, heared about the prisoner? Wesker asked me to escort you down for you to witness something" He said while pulling carla's hair

_Prisoner? Alex's?_

"Let go of me! Krauser!" Carla said kicking the man with a red beret

"Do you want to be killed now? huh?" He replied, then he heared her sigh, then he let her go

"Listen to me radames, i'm saying this for your own good, don't provoke her or it's your brutal end, you are lucky that i arrived on time" He added

"What is so damn special about her?" Carla yelled at him

"Ask wesker if you dare" Krauser challenged her, then carla stormed out like a child

"She is worst, like the bitch excella" He said in a low voice, then eyed claire

"Off we go, missy" Krauser opened the door for her, they walked on a long hallway, she noticed several cctv's attached to each wall, whenever they pass, the cam will follow their moves

They stopped on the near elevator, then krauser swiped a card near the elevator, then he have to put his thumb on the screen, it's more like a scanner. They entered the elevator

"284th floor" He said and the elevator started to run

_284th_ _floor?! How deep is this facility?_

Claire is shocked when she heared the floor, but there is pure silence in the elevator

"So tell me, what is your name?" Claire said and breaks the silence

"I'm Jack Krauser" He said and turned to her

"Jack Krauser? you mean you are-"

"Yes, the pretty boy leon's bestfriend" Krauser said and he looked up from the LCD of the elevator's floors numbers

"How did you two become enemies?" Claire asked

"Let's drop the topic, shall we?" He said and turned away

"So, how deep is this facility?"

"There are average of 500 floors" He said cooly, there is no reason to be shocked, this is umbrella... no... neo-umbrella...

The elevator's doors have opened, the floor is more on monsters inside their tanks, their are different types of it either in their tanks or in a special sealed room, that is composed of glass. There are scientists in the area, with clipboards on their hands, their eyes is focused on her, whenever they pass by, but when she made eye contact with them, they will broke their gaze.

They reached the farther metallic door, when they approached the door, it automatically opened. The two approached a man in an glass like prison, claire's heart almost melt, when she saw the status of the men of alex, he is badly beaten, he is almost unconciouss and their are a needle with a cord attached to his wrist. Their are three opposite rooms in the man's prison and in each side contained hungry cerberus.

"What is this?"

"A test, Dear heart..." Wesker purred behind her, then he brought his black gloved hands to her shoulders. Even though his hands are gloved, she can still feel the coldness of his hands on her shoulders

"And Dear Heart, I'm sorry about Ms Radames, I will punish her severely, for what she have done to you" He said looking down at her bloody shirt

"Go to hell with her" Claire hissed

"I will forget what you said, dear heart"

"Anyway, look at the fool there... he is the first one to try your virus" He continued and whispered on her ear

"V-Vi-Virus?"

"I collected a blood sample from you, when you are unconciouss and i successfully discovered this ultimate virus"

Their are reddish-black like substance that appeared on the cord, going thru the man's wrist. Then the man

"For further information dear heart, that man is dead two hours ago..."

"W-What?" Claire said disbelieving

The Man yelled in pain, banging his head on the glass and doing things to make him hurt himself. Then he stopped, traces of black veins are visible on the man's body, then he opened his eyes, it turned bright red. Then it laughs hysterically, then the sealed doors of cerberus have opened, attacking the man in front of them. But the man dodge in an incredible speed and kicked the dog, sending it hard on the glass. A piece of large metal falls down from the ceiling of the sealed room, the man laughs and picks the metal, and his right arm, somewhat becomes one with it, his flesh is opening, welcoming the foreign object. When it completely absorbed it his arm turned into a sword, the sword is composed of deformed metal and bones, he cuts the head of the cerberus in a flash, the glass walls are painted red. Then infected man tries to free himself from the room.

"Un... Unbelievable..." Krauser said

"Would you like to name the virus, dear heart?" Wesker said and dipped his head to her

"I won't wesker!" She hissed

"It's a birth of a more powerful virus, why not dear heart?"

"I don't care! Go to hell you freak!" She said and turned to the door, but the door suddenly sealed shut

"Grr..."

"You won't leave dear heart... Until you gave it a name, in fact it is made from your virus" The tyrant said and tilted his sunglasses

"How about 'loser virus'? and please i have to return to my room now" She answered sarcastically, she receives no answer, wesker is still staring at her

"Okay you name it for me, im not too fond of this"

"Reduros Virus" Wesker said

"Great..." She mumbled

"I can't believe it, that virus is really something, it seems that it has an superior knowledge... do the virus somewhat evolved?" The man with a beret said

"Yes... the ones infected with this virus will act loyal to their master, they are somewhat calm, but they will become aggressive when they see an enemy or they are basically hurt. They have an incredible senses, speed, power and they can turn objects as weapons, like you've seen right now in this subject. And in short they act like a normal human, but they are easily be detected as infected" Wesker explained

"The blackening of the veins and their crimson eyes" The tyrant continued

_Somewhere on a unknown facility..._

A man wearing a black suit seated on an black office chair, there are a large LCD in front of him, showing a live feed. He runs his right hand on his hair as he watched, then a man wearing an army suit approached him, his face isn't clearly seen by the darkness of the room.

"It was positive sir..." The man with wearing an army suit said

"Well done... Agent S, i'm glad..." The unknown man said and he typed something on the screen

"Don't you miss something S?" He continued

"Miss something? I don't recall sir"

"You'll remember... when the time comes..."

**A/N: Finally! It's the fifth chapter! :D I'm SO SORRY guys! I didn't update early :( I hope you like this chapter guys! Oh wow... who is this mysterious guy that's hiding in the shadows? Is he an enemy or an ally? And who is this Agent S? A huge Thank You again For the guys who Reviewed, Fave and Followed the story! It means a lot to me! Please watch out for the Chapter 6! :D**

**= AngelInTheDark19 =**


End file.
